Berserker Lord
The Berserker Lord is a boss in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is the first boss that Samus Aran faces in the game, on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. Another is faced later into the game on Eastern SkyTown, Elysia. The Lords are very similar to the Elite Pirate and Ingsmashers, playing the same role in terms of gameplay. Description A Berserker Lord is a Berserker Knight that has survived further corruption with more Phazon than what Knights can usually tolerate (similar to the Omega Pirate compared to Elite Pirates). It is possible the Berserker Pirates are the result of improved experimentation following Project Helix. When first encountered, while Samus is heading back to her Gunship, a yell is heard and a Federation Marine's body is thrown out of a window. The Berserker Lord jumps down and attacks Samus. Samus commands her gunship to fly into a safe spot while the two fight in an electric cage. After Samus defeats the Lord, it stumbles back into the electrical fence in a dazed stupor, electrocuting it before falling to the depths of space only to be rammed into by a Space Pirate fighter ship, killing both the fighter's pilot and the Berserker Lord itself. The second Berserker Lord appears in Eastern SkyTown, Elysia, most likely to prevent her from retrieving the First Bomb Component. When defeated, it merely dissolves into ash and dust like normal enemies. Battle When Samus battles it on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]], she must first fire at two large, red circles on its shoulders. The Berserker Lord attacks with by spitting a stream of blue Phazon as well as pummeling her with punches and shockwaves. If Samus enters Morph Ball mode, the Lord will either attempt to grab her and proceed to smash Samus into the ground, or suck her into its mouth and spit her out. Once they are destroyed, it will fire purple projectiles at her which Samus must shoot at. This will cause them to fly back to Berserker Lord. However, at some points, it may trick Samus by firing red projectiles that cannot be reflected. When enough of the projectiles have hit the Berserker Lord, the Phazite plating on its head will be destroyed, and Samus can fire everything she has at the now-exposed weak point. When enough damage is done, it will stumble into an electrical fence and fall into space, being hit by a Space Pirate fighter ship, blowing them both to smithereens. In the battle on Elysia, the Berserker Lord's Phazite plating is far more resilient, but the creature has no new attacks. Instead, the only changes in its attack pattern is that this Lord may fire the red projectiles in tandem with the purple ones. Also, if Samus tries to release the First Bomb Component, the Berserker Lord will use its shockwave attack, resetting the switches. Logbook entry Trivia *The Berserker Lord's battle music is a remix of the music heard when battling Arachnus from Metroid Fusion.Berserker Lord battle music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brKt4pvKPaQ. The Diggernaut battle theme from Metroid: Samus Returns was heavily inspired by this adaptation. *The Berserker Lord is one of two bosses to possess Phazite armor but never have the Nova Beam used against it by Samus, the other being the Korakk. **If the X-ray Visor and Nova Beam are hacked during any of the two encounters, the creature's innards can be seen, but cannot be shot at despite wearing Phazite armor. *Concept art refers to this creature as a Phazon Berzerker Pirate. *The Berserker Lord on Elysia is damaged and dark in color. This may suggest that it is the initial boss, which somehow survived the electrocution and collision. While not explicitly stated in the game, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Premiere Edition states that "The Berserker Lord is the same boss you faced back on the Olympus.", though it also alludes to the existence of other Lords. This statement could mean it's merely the same type of boss fought before rather than the same exact being. *In one of the preview trailers for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a PED Marine in Hypermode is seen killing a Berserker Lord with ease. This footage is nowhere to be seen in the final version of the game. *With its Phazite plate on, the Berserker Lord's head resembles the head of the Queen Alien in the Alien series. Additionally, both of them were fought by the female protagonist in a docking bay and both fell into space at the end of the battle. *If Samus is under the Berserker Lord when it performs its shockwave attack, she will be crushed, and this will initiate an immediate Game Over no matter how high her health is. *There is a glitch in the Elysia battle with the Lord in which if the Lord is above a clamp, and that clamp is successfully released. The Lord will perform the shockwave attack and get stuck by the clamp. It can move after a short while, but speed is impaired. Gallery Berzerkerlord.png|Concept art. Berzerkerlord2.png|Concept art. Image:Berserker Lord1.jpg|Samus about to battle Berserker Lord. Image:Berserker Lord2.jpg|One of Berserker Lord's projectiles. Image:Berserker Lord3.jpg|Berserker Lord's liquid-like substance which it fires from its mouth. Image:Berserker Lord4.jpg|The two "shoulder spheres". Image:Met4--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|The Berserker Lord regrows its two "shoulder spheres". Berserker Lord Defeated.png|The first Berserker Lord Defeated Gold Credit. Image:Second_Beserker_Lord.jpg|The Berserker Lord battle on Elysia. Berserker Lord X-Ray.jpg|The innards of the Berserker Lord. As viewed with the X-ray Visor via hacking. Berserker Lord Intro Olympus.gif|The Berserker Lord's Introduction on the Olympus. References ru:Лорд-Берсерк Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown